


Drunk Friday Night Shenanigans

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: For Rina, @mywritingbox , because she sent me this idea 3 weeks ago oopsA/N: This is basically just Feyre dealing with caring for drunk Rhycien; the fluffiest as per usual
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Drunk Friday Night Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> For Rina, @mywritingbox , because she sent me this idea 3 weeks ago oops
> 
> A/N: This is basically just Feyre dealing with caring for drunk Rhycien; the fluffiest as per usual

“Rhys, dear, I can’t carry you to the car,” Feyre said as her boyfriend fell into her.

Her, Rhys, Lucien, and the rest of their friends(who had conveniently disappeared) had decided to go out for drinks and dancing. It was a mistake on Feyre’s part. She had given in to her pleading boyfriends and had tagged along despite wanting to chill at home.

Feyre had decided not to drink, leaving her to keep and eye on Rhys and Lucien. She’d gotten tired of dancing after a while and gone to sit down while they continued. They must’ve gotten ahold of more alcohol because some time later, they came stumbling over to her. They were both sweating and grinning, though Rhys’ face fell when he saw her.

“Darling, we’ve left you out.” His words were slurred as he turned to Lucien. “Lucien, we left Feyre out.” His eyes were brimming with tears when he turned back to Feyre who was now standing in front of him.

“It’s alright, I got tired,” Feyre had said, brushing back the hair that was plastered to Rhys’ forehead with sweat. His brows furrowed like he still didn’t believe her and his bottom lip jutted out. She chuckled and looped her arm through his before taking Lucien’s hand and dragging them both towards the door.

Now, Rhys was sprawled on the sidewalk outside the club. He had dramatically fallen down after Feyre had declared that she couldn’t and wouldn’t carry him to the car. She now stood with her hands on her hips, glancing between her drunk boyfriends and the bouncer standing a few yards away. Lucien had hold of Rhys’ hand and was trying to pull him up, unsuccessfully.

“Rhysssssss, you’re too damn heavy.” Lucien’s words were slurred as he dropped Rhys’ hand, giving up and turning to Feyre. “C’mon, babe. Let’s go home.” He attempted to gesture for her to follow him and he stumbled forward at the force he used. Rhys grabbed his leg.

“Nooooooooo, Lucien you can’t leave meeee,” he cried, tugging Lucien’s leg back towards him causing Lucien to fall back on his ass. Lucien’s jaw dropped open and he slapped Rhys across the face before placing his hands on the ground to help himself stand up.

“Fey, we should just leave him here,” Lucien shrugged, losing his balance slightly before extending his hand to her.

Feyre bit her lip to contain her laughter at the shock on Rhys’ face and the tears now streaming down his cheeks. She crouched down next to Rhys, sliding her arm under his body to lift him up. When he was sitting, Rhys grabbed her face with both hands and stared at her, still crying.

“I looooovvvvvee youuuuu,” Rhys blubbered and Feyre smiled at him.

“I love you too.” This only made Rhys cry harder and he fell backwards again, sobbing. “Maybe, Lucien’s right. We should just leave you here.” Lucien grunted his agreement as Feyre stood up again. She stepped over Rhys and slid her arm around Lucien’s waist. Feyre looked back as her and Lucien began to walk away to see Rhys scrambling to get up.

“Wait!” Rhys called out, drawing out the word in his drunken state. They paused and both glanced back at him. He caught up to them, tears making his violet eyes sparkle more than usual. “I’m sorry for falling on the ground.” Feyre snickered, pecked his cheek and jerked her head towards the car.

“Come on then. But you’re sitting in the back seat.” Rhys whined in response, but followed after her and Lucien.

Half an hour later, Feyre pulled into their driveway though Rhys and Lucien were unaware in the backseat. Less than five minutes into the car ride, Rhys had already provoked Lucien despite having been crying only minutes before. Causing Lucien to haphazardly climb into Rhys’ lap and kiss him senseless.

Feyre turned around in her seat to look at them. Rhys must have noticed her attention because his eyes opened slowly, a lazy smile on his swollen lips as Lucien sucked at his neck. He glanced out the window, noticing they’d arrived at the townhouse. He frowned and nudged Lucien’s head with his chin.

“Lucien, we’re home.” His words were still slurred as he pushed Lucien slightly off his lap. Lucien pursed his lips and clambered to the car door, which he opened, and staggered out onto the driveway.

Feyre was there to catch him before he fell on his face and held him up. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and slumped into her. She quickly pulled his head away from her body and slapped his face softly. His eyes snapped open and he blinked a few times before he attempted to smirk at her.

“Mmm, Feyre, you wanna fuck?” He shot finger guns at her with what she supposed was him trying to wink. She laughed and his brows furrowed. “What?”

“Maybe if I was more drunk or you were less drunk.” Lucien threw his arms up in exasperation, shifting to regain his balance before he turned to Rhys.

“Rhys, I tried, I really did, but she doesn’t wanna fuck.” Rhys raised his hands to his face with a delayed gasp.

“Nooooooooooo, darling whyyyyyy?” Rhys slurred as he walked towards her and Lucien. He paused next to Lucien and pouted, Feyre only shook her head and began walking towards the front door. She heard them shuffling after her and glanced back to see Lucien whispering something to Rhys, who was nodding, as they walked.

Feyre unlocked the front door and pushed it open before turning back to her boyfriends who were both smiling comically at her. She rolled her eyes and beckoned them inside before stepping out of her heels and turning on the hallway light.

“Hey, babe, yanno you look hot as fuck right now,” Lucien said behind her as she reached the staircase, her cheeks reddening just a bit. Rhys swatted his arm.

“Lucien, you can’t say stuff like that.” Lucien looked at Rhys quizzically.

“Why not?”

“She’s got a _boyfriend_.”

“Yeah, you dummy, _I’m_ her boyfriend.” Lucien gave Rhys a ‘duh’ look and continued after Feyre, who had paused at the landing of the stairs. Rhys frowned.

“Oh.” Rhys crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his feet as he followed Lucien. Feyre pecked Lucien’s cheek as he passed her and told him she’d be up in a minute before he began climbing the stairs. Rhys was about to pass her as well, but she stopped him and lifted his chin with her hand. Her face softened at the sadness on his face.

“My love, I’d like to remind you that you’re also my boyfriend.” He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows in thought for a moment before his face brightened and he smiled. He grasped her face gently and placed a kiss to her forehead.

“C’mon, darling, it’s night night time,” Rhys said taking Feyre’s hand and began to pull her up the stairs after him. She only laughed as he tugged her along. There was a smile on her face until they reached the bathroom where Lucien was staring at the floor, looking frustrated.

“Lucien, what’s wrong?” Feyre asked, letting go of Rhys’ hand to step towards him. Lucien didn’t say anything, but extended his arm towards the floor in front of him where his toothbrush now lay. “What happened?”

“I dropped it.” Feyre sighed and bent over to pick up the discarded toothbrush before tossing it in the bin.

“Lucien, my fox, I love you, but you can do things for yourself.” Despite her words, she opened a cabinet to get a new toothbrush, taking it out of the packaging and putting toothpaste on it before she handed it to Lucien. She then grabbed Rhys’ toothbrush out of the cabinet and put toothpaste on it before giving it to him and exiting the large bathroom.

Feyre pulled the pins out of her hair as she walked to the closet, her feet aching despite sitting down for most of the night. She stripped off her black dress, discarding it on the closet floor and slipped a large t-shirt over her head. She’d long since stopped trying to guess if it was Rhys’ or Lucien’s. Hearing chatter from the bathroom, she strolled in to find Rhys fussing over Lucien’s shirt.

“Stop it, Rhys, I can do it myself,” Lucien protested, trying to pry Rhys’ hands off of him though his eyes were drooping. “Feyre said so.”

“No, you can’t. You are drunk, mister.” Rhys pushed Lucien with his finger causing the latter to lose his balance slightly.

“So are you,” Lucien argued, albeit halfheartedly, and stuck out his tongue at Rhys who continued to unbutton his shirt.

“You’re both drunk,” Feyre affirmed. She walked over to them and clasped Rhys’ hands. He squinted his eyes at her as she dropped his hands and began unbuttoning his shirt. “But you-” She nodded to Rhys. “Are more so.”

“Hmph, you just want to get in his pants,” Lucien said behind her as he stepped out of his trousers. “You don’t want to fuck me, but you’ll fuck him. I get it.” Feyre rolled her eyes and undid the button at the top of Rhys’ trousers before turning to Lucien. His arms were crossed over his bare chest.

“Stop getting so worked up, I’m not fucking either of you tonight.” She heard Rhys whine and whipped her head to him, flinging out her finger at him. “We are not doing this again.” Rhys went quiet and looked at her with wide eyes. She huffed a laugh. “Neither of you will remember this in the morning, which is why you need to sleep. Come on.” She extended her arms to either side of her to push them forward.

They walked ahead of her and when they reached the bed, Lucien immediately crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. Rhys, however, flopped down on his stomach and turned his head towards Feyre, his face squished against the mattress.

“You can’t sleep like that, Rhys, you need to get under the covers,” Feyre said as she tugged at said covers.

“Only if you come cuddle with me,” Rhys mumbled, his eyes closed. Feyre sighed.

“I still have to take off my makeup and brush my teeth, but I’ll come cuddle with you after.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, now will you get under the covers?” Rhys nodded and shifted so he could crawl under the duvet before he looked up at Feyre again. She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead before returning to the bathroom. Not five minutes later, she heard Rhys’ tired voice.

“Feyre, darling, hurry up.” She heard him yawn as she set down her toothbrush on the counter. She turned off the light and padded back over to the bed where Rhys scooched closer to Lucien so she could get in. He immediately banded his arms around her and nestled his head into the back of her neck.

For a moment, the only noise was the sound of their breathing, but then Rhys whispered, “Wait, Feyre, switch places with me, I don’t want Lucien to feel lonely.” His voice was laced with worry.

Before she could respond, Rhys rolled over, still holding onto her, so that she was between him and Lucien. She slung her arm over Lucien’s torso almost on instinct and kissed his shoulder softly.

“Hey, Feyre-”

“Shhh, my love, _sleep_.” She felt him frown slightly against her skin. 

“I love you,” he murmured, but then fell silent. Feyre smiled softly as his breathing quickly evened out.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is Old btw like it's from 2018


End file.
